An Adventure through Time and Paris
by WanderingChild500
Summary: While on a hunt Sam gets sent back in time to 19th century Paris by a mysterious stone statue. While there he falls in with several wanted revolutionaries. Meanwhile in the Twenty first century Dean must find a way to get his brother back and that means trusting a madman with a strange blue box.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This idea has been haunting my brain for months and I've finally had time to put it to paper. This is the most epic crossover I have ever attempted to write. It will consist of four different fandoms. The musical Les Miserables, Supernatural, Doctor Who, and just a dash of Sherlock. I'm publishing this under Supernatural and Doctor Who crossovers because this is where it will most likely get the most views. So please give this little story a chance. In settings it happens after Sam gets his soul back in Season six. After the revolution in Les Mis. And after the Crimson horror for Doctor Who. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

June 20th, 2011. 11:59 PM

Fifty miles outside of Albuquerque, New Mexico.

A 67' Impala pulled off the highway, down a rutted dirt rode. The Winchesters brothers had been in town for a couple of days working on an investigation. Sam pulled out a file and opened it.

"Kay, so the house should be about five miles down this rode." He said examining the case file. Dean glanced over at the file then back at the road.

"So let me get this strait. These people have just disappeared. No bodies, no nothing. They're just gone."

"Pretty much," Sam closed the file. "Fifteen people in the last year, gone." The brother's had been put on this case by Bobby a couple days earlier. They had made their way down to New Mexico to check it out. Dean hoped that it wouldn't be anything supernatural, just some psycho human. Sam had just gotten his soul back and Dean was worried about what would happen if Sam tried to break the wall Death had built in.

The brothers soon pulled up to the house where all the people had gone missing. In town, the had talked to the various victim's families. The old farm house was known for being the place teenagers went to party and just mess around. There had also been some hikers who had disappeared in the surrounding area. All the missing people had one thing in common, this old abandoned farm house. Dean got out of the Impala, followed by Sam. He walked back to the trunk of the car and opened it.

"We, thinking this could be a vengeful spirit?" Dean asked checking to see if his gun's safety was on.

"Probably, but that wouldn't explain why they haven't found any bodies." Sam grabbed his shot gun and loaded it with a couple rounds of rock salt.

"Right," Dean closed the trunk and turned to his brother. "Lets go check this out."

The house looked like just about every other old abandoned house they had ever set foot in. Chipping paint, broken windows, and graffiti. The brothers stopped in front of the door. Written in big block letters was "**Beware the Angel.**"

"You got that right." Dean said sarcastically. He opened the door and entered the house, Sam followed.

"I'll look around upstairs, see if I can find anything." Sam said before heading up the rickety stairs that led to the upper level.

"Hey, be careful." Dean replied. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dean, fighting a vengeful spirit isn't going to break down the wall."

"I know man, just be careful though." Sam just kept heading up the stairs. Dean sighed and started to investigate the main floor.

Upstairs, Sam walked down the hall trying different doors, all of them were locked except the very last one at the end of the hall. He opened the door and entered the room, he stopped.

"What the hell?" Standing in the middle of the empty room was the creepiest statue that Sam had ever seen. It was an angel, with it's hands covering its' face, making it look like it was weeping. Now he understood what the message on the door had been about. Sighing he turned and walked out of the room.

"Find anything?" He heard Dean call from downstairs.

"Just a weird ass statue." Sam called back. Just as he was about to head back downstairs something cold and hard touched his shoulder. He turned around quickly,

"Dean!"

Downstairs, Dean heard his brother yell his name. He took off towards the stairs taking them two at a time. He came to the top landing and froze. Sam's shot gun lay on the ground, but his brother was nowhere to be seen. Dean rushed over and picked up the gun.

"Sam!" No reply. Dean searched the whole house, Sam was no where to be found, he was just gone. He was just about to head outside to see if Sam was there when he heard something creak behind him. Dean quickly turned around and pulled out his gun. Just about a foot behind him stood a statue that had not been there a second ago. It was an angel with claw-like hand stretching out towards Dean, its' face was contorted into a snarl. Dean jumped back,

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean stepped backwards, not taking his eyes off the statue. He blinked. The statue was now closer.

"So that's your game huh, can't move while I'm lookin at ya." Dean felt around behind him for the door knob. When he found it, he opened the door slowly, making sure not to take his eyes off the angel. He edged his way back through the door and onto the front porch, eyes still on the angel. When he got to the edge of the stairs he took a deep breath before turning and bolting down the stairs and to the Impala. He turned back towards the house and saw that the angel was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Shit, you are fast." Dean, threw open the car door and jumped in, throwing Sam's shot gun on the seat next to him. He started the car and put it in reverse, then he pulled a tight U-turn and hit the gas. Once back on the highway to Albuquerque, Dean pulled out his phone and called Bobby.

"Bobby, you need to get your as down to Albuquerque now!" Dean said, speeding down the highway.

_"Why, did something happen. Is it Sam?"_

"No, the walls still up for all I know. But Sam's gone."

_"What!"_ Bobby yelled.

"Just get down here and I'll fill ya in." Dean hung up and kept driving.

Several hours later there was a banging on the Motel room door, Dean jumped up from the table and opened the door. Bobby strode into the room.

"Thank god you are here, cause I've got no idea what the hell I'm dealing with." Dean ran a hand through his hair. He had spent the rest of the night looking up stone angels that could only move when no one was watching them. He had found nothing, absolutely nothing.

"Slow down boy and tell me what happened." Bobby said. Dean sighed and began to fill Bobby in on what happened. After he had finished, Bobby stood up and strode around the room angrily,

"Balls!"

"What, you know what this thing is?"

"Ya, I do and it isn't good." Bobby stopped and pulled out his flask, taking a sip of whatever today's poison was.

"It's called a Weeping Angel." He said solemnly.

"A what?"

"Weeping Angel." Bobby sighed, "It's also known as the Lonely Assassin. It's Quantum Locked, which means that if something is looking at it, the damn thing turns to stone. But as soon as whatever's lookin at it turns it's back, thing's free to move."

"So this has nothing to do with the God squad."

"Right."

"Then why did Sam just disappear?"

"I'm getting to that ya idjit. To sum it up the Weeping Angel just needs to touch to do the damage."

"What damage?" Bobby sighed,

"It sends you back in time, then it feeds off the life energy you left behind." So Sam and all those people are or were still alive, but not in this time. Dean groaned,

"Great, so my baby brother is lost in fucking time, just great. How are we supposed to find him?" Bobby sat on one of the beds, "last time I saw these guys was when I was in London, while you were playing Mr. Apple pie life with Lisa. Dean frowned.

"You were in London?"

"I was trying to get my soul back idjit." Dean nodded. "Anyway, while I was in London dealing with these guys, I met a guy over there who helped me out, or well I helped him out."

"This guy got a name?" Bobby nodded,

"He's called the Doctor."

"Great give the guy a call. Get him over here."

"It ain't that simple boy."

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor isn't human."

"What." Dean asked flatly. Bobby sighed and removed his hat.

"The guy is an alien. Something called a Timelord. He can help us find Sam."

"An alien. Aliens aren't real." Dean replied.

"And most people think the spooks you fight aren't real either."

"Fine, how do we find him?"

"We gotta get you to London."

"Great." Dean said flatly.

The next day found Dean standing in front of an airport gate waiting to board his flight to London. He had spent the night researching the Doctor with Bobby. Dean was still apprehensive about the whole thing, but he wanted his brother back, but he wasn't so sure about having a guy who wasn't human helping him. Plus Bobby made him leave all his guns in the trunk of the Impala, which he had entrusted to Bobby until he got back. With that last thought he boarded the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**None of the Fandoms or characters in this story are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

June 20th 1832. 12:00 PM

Paris, France.

Sam blinked and looked around. He wasn't in the house anymore, he was in some alley. It was in between two rickety looking buildings that seemed a little lopsided towards the top. The ground was covered in mud and god knows what else.

"Dean!" He called. No answer, "What the hell." It was then he heard a noise behind him. Sam whirled around, standing at the end of the alleyway was a woman, or a girl, she looked like she was about eighteen or nineteen years old, she had ragged dark hair that fell down a little ways past her shoulders. She was dressed in a brownish red skirt with a green blouse and a shall, secured by a belt around her tiny waist. Behind her stood a boy with messy blond hair, dressed in a dirty blue overcoat that most definetly did not come from the twenty first century.

"Où diable venez-vous?" The girl said.

"What?"

"Où venez-vous?" Sam held up his hands, trying to recall any of his high school French.

"Où suis-je?" The girl frowned at him then took a small step forward.

"Vous êtes à Paris." Sam's eyes went wide. Two minutes ago he had been in New Mexico, now he was in France.

"Où avez vous venez. Vous avez juste apparu de nulle part. Qui êtes-vous?" Sam shook his head.

"I can't understand what you are saying." Sam sighed and pointed at his chest. "American. Je suis d'Amérique." Apparently he had said the right thing. The little boy standing behind the girl smiled a wide gap-toothed exited smile and ran forward.

"Vous êtes américain!" Sam nodded hesitantly. The boy turned back to the girl and began speaking in rapid French. The girl replied angrily. He understood that they were talking about him and that he was American.

"Gavroche de mon nom." He pointed at the girl down the alley way. "C'est ma sœur Éponine." Sam pointed at his chest again.

"I'm Sam."

"Sam." Gavroche repeated.

"Yes." The boy smiled and grabbed Sam's hand.

"Venez avec nous!"

"What?" Gavroche pulled on Sam's hand and motioned to the entrance of the alley. He wanted Sam to go with him. Not knowing what else to do Sam shrugged and allowed the boy to lead him into the streets of Paris.

Eponine sighed and gingerly placed her hand on her abdomen as she followed Gavroche and the mysterious man through the streets. She and her brother had ducked into an alley to avoid being spotted by the gendarmes, when suddenly this man had just appeared right in front of them. One minute there was no one there, then suddenly there was a giant standing between them and the only exit of the alley. He was by far one of the tallest men she had ever met. He also spoke very little French. Apparently he was from America, but what was he doing in a Parisian alleyway? Enjolras had been telling Gavroche all about America for the past week when it was decided that it would be their final destination, Paris was just to dangerous for them now. A dull burst of pain shot through her stomach. She bit her lip, all this movement was aggravating her wound. Sighing she moved to catch up with Gavroche and the tall stranger.

"Gavroche slow down!" She called. Gavroche stopped and turned, waiting for his sister to catch up with him and Sam. They had stopped in the square in front of Notre Dame. Eponine noticed how the man gazed at the cathedral.

"Sorry Eponine."

"It's fine. We better keep going, don't want anymore run ins with the gendarmes." The man turned quickly at the word. He had spoken a little French earlier. He obviously knew the meaning of the word. Eponine glanced at him then continued walking, Gavroche and the man right behind her.

Sam looked around as the girl, Eponine, led them through the streets of Paris. In school he remembered learning about how due to one too many attempted revolutions the entire city was rebuilt in 1854 to get rid of narrow streets that the army couldn't easily get to. So that meant he was in Paris pre 1854, great. Soon the trio came to a decrepit, old church several blocks from the Seine. It looked abandoned, left to decay into nothing, like many other buildings in this part of the city. Eponine looked around to make sure that no one else was around. The street was clear. She pulled open the wooden door and ushered Gavroche and Sam inside. The interior of the church was covered in dusts. Old wooden pews lined the walls, there was a lopsided table up on the pulpit with the remains of a meal spread on it. Eponine held up her hand signaling Sam to wait. Then she disappeared down a small corridor. Sam looked around uneasily. Why did the two of them bring him hear, and why had they been talking about the police?

Eponine made her way up the narrow flight of stairs to the bell tower of the church.

"Enjolras!" She called out, no reply. Huffing she continued up the stairs. When she reached the top she sighed and leaned against the door frame, clutching her side. She found Enjolras at the top of the bell tower looking over the streets of Paris. His blond hair wreathed in sunlight, deep blue eyes lost in thought. It was no wonder most people called the man Apollo, he could easily pass as the sun god. Eponine shook her head.

"I was calling for you." She said, startling the revolutionary out of his thoughts.

"I must not have heard." Eponine rolled her eyes.

"Where is Grantaire?" Enjolras shrugged.

"Probably getting more wine to pass out with."

"You should give him more credit, he did save your life." Enjolras turned and glared at Eponine, she glared back. After a tense moment Enjolras turned back to the street.

"How are you doing?"

"Fine, listen. Gavroche and I brought someone with us." Enjolras turned quickly.

"Who?"

"A man, a strange man. Gavroche and I were hiding in an alley from the police when all of the sudden he just appeared out of thin air."

"He just appeared out of thin air." Enjolras replied sarcastically

"Yes!"

"Then why did you bring him here?" Eponine sighed again and closed her eyes, trying to keep calm, which was usually very difficult to do around Enjolras.

"It was Gavroche's idea. The man is American."

"Are you sure?"

"It was one of the only things he said that I could actually understand. You are the only person I know who can speak English fluently, so that's why I brought him here. That, and he could help us get to America and out of France." Enjolras sighed,

"Fine, I will talk to him."

"He's down stairs with Gavroche."

Sam waited in the church with Gavroche, the little boy was taking very fast, the only thing that he could pick up was Elephant, house, and flour. He just kept nodding along, wondering when the boy would realize that he seriously had no idea what he was saying. Several minutes later Eponine returned, followed by a man with curly blond hair. The man walked forward and held out his hand to Sam.

"My name is Enjolras." He said in English. Sam took it.

"Sam Winchester."

"Eponine tells me that you three met in slightly unusual circumstances." Sam nodded. Nothing was more unusual than the situation he was in now. And he had been in some pretty weird situations before.

"Where are you from?" Enjolras asked crossing his arms.

"Uh, Kansas." Was Kansas even a thing yet? Enjolras frowned.

"I don't believe I have heard of that place." Well that answered that question.

"How did you come to be in Paris?"

"I don't know exactly." Enjolras frowned at Sam's answer. "This may seem weird, but what is the year?" Enjolras's frown deepened.

"It is 1832." Holy shit. He had been sent back over 150 years into the past. The shock must have shown on his face.

"Are you alright?" Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I'm not ok." He started pacing back and forth. "I'm not from here."

"Obviously, you are from America."

"No, I mean, ya. But not from America 1832. I'm from the year 2011!" Enjolras just looked at him for a second then turned to Eponine and translated what Sam had just said. Eponine laughed and replied.

"L'homme est fou."

"I'm not crazy. I can prove it," He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his cell phone and held it out to Enjolras. The other man stared at the device for a moment before gingerly taking it out of Sam's hand.

* * *

2011

Dean was more than relieved when the flight was finally over. He frickin hated flying. As soon as he got through passport control and customs he caught a cab and pulled out the piece of paper Bobby had given him.

"Where to?" The cabby asked. Dean looked down at the paper,

"221 B Baker street." He replied.

Forty five minutes later Dean stood in front of a black door marked 221, taking a deep breath he pressed the door bell. After a minute the door was opened by an elderly woman, she smiled at him kindly.

"Hello dear, are you here to see Sherlock?" Dean nodded. "I'll have to check if he's seeing clients today." The woman opened to door wider and invited Dean inside. He waited while she went up the stairs, thirty seconds later she returned.

"You're in luck, just follow me please." Dean followed the woman up the stairs.

"I'm Mrs. Hudson." She said kindly, "And you are?"

"Dean Winchester."

"American. I use to live in Florida with my husband." Dean nodded. "Well here we are. Good luck." With that Mrs. Hudson went back down stairs. Dean opened the door and entered the flat.

* * *

**Author's note: Hello! hope you all liked this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it, I do not speak French except for some swear words, so I've been using google translate. So if any of the of the French is wrong, it's not my fault. Blame google.**

**Translations:**

**Où diable venez-vous? Where the hell did you come from?**

**Où venez-vous? Where did you come from?**

**Où suis-je? Where am I?**

**Vous êtes à Paris. You are in Paris**

**Où avez vous venez. Vous avez juste apparu de nulle part. Qui êtes-vous? Where did you come from. You just appeared out of nowhere. Who are you?**

**Je suis d'Amérique. I am American.**

**Vous êtes américain! You're American!**

**Gavroche de mon nom. My name is Gavroche.**

**C'est ma sœur Éponine. This is my sister Eponine.**

**Venez avec nous! Come with us!**

**L'homme est fou. The man is crazy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**None of the fandoms in this story belong to me. All though I do have all eight seasons of Supernatural, Les Mis on DVD, and a sonic screwdriver.**

Chapter 3.

Dean looked around the flat, there seemed to be some sort of ordered caous to the mess that greeted him. Standing in front of the window looking out onto the street stood a man with curly dark hair tuning a violin.

"You Sherlock Holmes?"

"Yes." The man said, not turning around. "And you would be Dean Winchester." Sherlock finally turned and met Dean's gaze. "Your friend Bobby contacted me." Sherlock took in the man standing before him, analyzing every inch him. He was a soldier, but had taken time off. He had been imprisoned at some point. Then he had lost someone, someone important, border line alcoholic. Dean shifted uneasily under Sherlock's gave.

"You can help me find the Doctor."

"Possibly," Sherlock set down the violin and sat down in his chair, "Mister Singer told me that your brother was taken by Weeping Angels."

"Ya, and I need to get him back." Dean didn't like the guy. It felt like he was being examined under a high power microscope. Sherlock reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. After a moment Sherlock placed the phone back in his pocket.

"He will be here momentarily."

"What?" Just then a whirring noise filled the room, a wind picked up sending papers flying all over. In the middle of the room a shape started to take form. Dean took a step back as a large blue box materialized right in front of him on the top of it printed in big white letters was Police Public Call Box. He looked over at Sherlock, he seemed unfazed by the box. As a matter of fact he looked bored with the whole thing. The box finished materializing. A door on the side popped open and a man jumped out, he was shorter than Dean, he had floppy brown hair and was dressed very particularly. Behind him came a young women in a floral jumper with brown hair to her shoulders.

"Doctor, on time for once I see." Sherlock said standing up from his chair, "Clara," He said nodding to the woman.

"Right well, we were just in Cardiff, so we just hopped over." The Doctor said, he turned to Dean and grabbed his hand, shaking it enthusiastically.

"And you're Dean Winchester!"

"Right." Dean said, he was still staring wide eyed at the blue box. "I'm a friend of Bobby Singer's. He told me a lot about you Doc."

"Doctor just Doctor. Don't like nicknames especially stupid nicknames." The Doctor started walking around the room, rambling on and on. Dude talked with his hands a lot. Dean thought to himself.

"Doctor." The woman, Clara, said folding her arms. "Reason why we're here."

"Ahh, right!" The Doctor turned back towards Dean. "You need our help. Why?"

"My brother. He got taken by something you apparently know how to kill."

"Not kill. I don't kill, not like you Dean Winchester. Don't think I don't know about all the things you do." The Doctor said turning serious and leveling Dean with a cold hard stare. He knew what would happen to Dean, this was Dean's first meeting with the Doctor, but it wouldn't be his last. That was the thing with time travel. It sometimes happened out of order. Dean took a step forward.

"What the hell this that supposed to mean?" Clara stepped in between the hunter and alien quickly.

"Alright boys put it away!" She said holding up her hands. She looked over at Dean. "What took your brother?"

"A Weeping Angel." Dean replied looking down at the small British woman. Clara turned to the Doctor.

"Doctor, what's a Weeping Angel?" The Doctor began to pace again.

"Not good." He turned to Dean, "It is going to be very hard to get your brother back."

"But you can do it."

"Probably, maybe, ninety-nine, no make that eighty-nine percent sure I can do it." The Doctor turned back to the blue box, "Well let's stop standing about and get your brother back!"

"In there?" Dean asked pointing at the box.

"Yes in there." Clara said following the Doctor.

"But how?"

"Trust me Mr. Winchester you will fit." Sherlock said picking his violin up. Dean looked at the box cautiously before following Clara into the box. What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

"It's bigger on the inside!"

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" The doctor yelled spinning around the center consul.

"The what?"

"TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space." Clara said walking over to Dean. "He always loves seeing people's reactions to the ship." Dean just stood there and nodded. What the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

1832

Enjolras examined the device Sam had given him carefully. He had never seen anything like it before. It made a strange sound and he almost dropped it. Eponine came over and took it out of Enjolras's hand.

"What is it?" She asked. Enjolras looked over at Sam and translated.

"It's called a cellphone. In the twenty first century people use it to communicate instead of writing letters." Enjolras translated everything for Gavroche and Eponine.

"Fascinating." Eponine gingerly gave the phone back to Sam. "So you really are from the future." Enjolras translated what Eponine had said to Sam.

"Yes." Sam replied.

"How did you come to be in this time period then." Enjolras asked. Sam sat down in one of the pews. How to explain.

"My brother and I, we were looking for missing people in this old house. In one of the rooms there was this stone statue. I thought it was nothing. But then I left the room and it was suddenly right behind me. Next thing I know I'm standing in an alley in nineteenth century France." Enjolras translated everything for Eponine and Gavroche.

"Incredible." Eponine said. "Impossible and incredible. How will you get back home?" Enjolras translated for Sam. Sam shook his head.

"I don't know. We've traveled in time before, but that was on purpose and we had someone who was able to bring us back."

"Is time travel a regular occurrence in the future?" Sam smirked.

"Only if you live the life my brother and I do."

"And what type of life is that?" Sam shook his head.

"Not a good one."

Enjolras turned to Eponine.

"We should let him stay with us, until he can get back to where he came from." Eponine nodded.

"You just want to learn about the future don't you." Enjolras smirked.

"Maybe." Eponine rolled her eyes and laughed. Then she grimaced and clutched her side. She slowly lowered herself into one of the pews. When she removed her hand from her side, her shirt was stained red.

"I think I've torn my stiches." Eponine grimaced again. Sam looked over at Enjolras, who had knelt down next to Eponine.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"No." Enjolras replied. "Eponine was wounded very badly several weeks ago. She still hasn't recovered fully. A friend of mine was taking care of her. But he and his wife have left for Ireland." Sam stood up and walked over to where Eponine and Enjolras were.

"I know a thing or two about first aid. I could help." Enjolras turned to Eponine and the two began talking in rapid French. Eventually Eponine sighed and undid her belt and lifted up her shirt, exposing her wound. It was a bullet wound, Eponine had been shot.

"I'm going to need a needle, some thread, and alcohol to clean the wound." Enjolras turned to Gavroche and told him what was needed. The little boy scampered off and returned several moments later with what they needed. Sam took the bottle of alcohol from the boy, he frowned at the label.

"Absinth?"

"It belongs to a friend." Enjolras said. Sam uncorked the bottle.

"Cette piquera." Eponine nodded and clenched her jaw. Sam poured the alcohol over the bullet wound. He then took the needle and thread and closed the wound.

"Do you have any bandages?" He asked. Enjolras brought over a small roll of cloth. Sam carefully wrapped it around Eponine.

"All done."

"Merci." Eponine said. For the first time since he had met her she smiled. Slowly she stood up and walked over to Enjolras.

"I'm going to get some supplies."

"I could come with you. After all you were just operated on."

"It's fine. We don't need you going out into the streets. After all you are currently the most wanted man in France."

"Eponine, I can't stand being stuck in here another day."

"I'll figure something out. I promise." With that Eponine grabbed her shawl and left the church.

"She really shouldn't be walking around so much." Sam said.

"Eponine is much tougher than she looks." Enjolras replied, "She has spent a majority of her life on the street."

"Is that how she got shot?" Enjolras looked over at Sam. "That wasn't the first bullet wound I've seen." Enjolras sat down in a pew and ran a hand through his curls. Sam recognized the defeated look of a soldier when he saw one.

"What happened?" He asked.

"A revolution. Or at least an attempted revolution, we failed miserably. I was the leader. We built a barricade in the streets, but it was no match for the national guard. We held out as long as we could have, but eventually the barricade fell. Eponine was one of the first people to get injured. She took a bullet for a boy."

"Really?" Enjolras nodded. Sam hadn't remembered reading about any insurrections in 1832. He knew about the ones in 1830, 1848, and the Paris Commune. But then again why would they write about the failed ones. "Were you and Eponine the only survivors?"

"No, there are others, but most of them have fled the country. The boy she saved was pardoned because his grandfather is a baron. He's about to be married. Then there are Eponine, Gavroche, Grantaire, and I."

"Who's Grantaire?"

"A drunkard. I don't know where he is currently. Probably passed out in some alley. We are trying to find a way to get to the United States, that's why Gavroche was so interested in you. I've been telling him all about America." Enjolras looked over to where the little boy sat in the corner of the church, Sam did a quick double take when he saw that the boy had his phone.

"How?"

"Gavroche is a pickpocket."

"Damn, kid is good."

"He boasts that he's the best pickpocket in all of Paris." Enjolras said drily.

"Well he can keep messing with it. It won't be any good for over a century." Sam sat back in the pew and sighed.

* * *

Dean walked around the TARDIS Consul and ran his hand over is.

"So Doctor. How are you going to find my brother?"

"It will take some time. Your brother could be anyplace on earth, in an period of time. To sum up, it will be like looking for a needle in a field of hay."

"Great." Dean said dryly.

"Don't worry. If anyone can find your brother, it's the Doctor." Clara said kindly, touching Dean's shoulder. He looked over at the woman and couldn't help but smile a little.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the chapter. I've been working on this along with my other story. I've also decided this will be a Dean/Clara and Enjolras/Eponine fic. Just fair warning.**


	4. Chapter 4

**None of the Fandoms involved in this story belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 4.

Eponine entered the church several hours later carrying a basket full of goods. She set the basket on the pulpit and pulled out a wrapped bundle. She tossed it over to Sam who caught it easily. He looked over at Eponine confused.

"Clothes." She said in English. Sam looked down at the bundle then back at Eponine.

"Merci." Eponine nodded and pulled out several loaves of bread and bottles of wine. Sam went into another room to change into the clothes. Finally she pulled out a pair of scissors and a folded piece of paper. Eponine unfolded the paper and handed it to Enjolras. It was a wanted poster with his face on it.

"Damn." He said crumbling the paper up and tossing it aside.

"They are looking for a man who looks like that. Eponine motioned to the crumbled picture. Your best feature is that hair." She held up the scissors in her hand. "So if we get rid of it then they won't be able to recognize you so easily." Enjolras glared at the scissors apprehensively. "Do you want to go outside or not?"

"Fine do it." Enjolras sat down on a pew and Eponine moved to stand behind him. Soon she was cutting away at the revolutionary's blond locks.

In the small rectory off of the main chapel of the church, Sam laid out the contents of the bundle Eponine had given him. There was a pair of pants, a shirt, a vest, a long coat, and a hat. Sam sighed, if he was going to be stuck in nineteenth century Paris, he might as well try to blend in. He quickly changed into the clothes, they fit perfectly. Sam exited the rectory holding an extra piece of fabric. Eponine looked up from cutting Enjolras's hair and grinned.

"Maintenant, vous regardez comme juste un autre ouvrier."

"Thanks, I think."

"It was a complement." Enjolras said dully as Eponine continued to snip at his hair. Sam frowned.

"Why?"

"She thinks that it will keep me from being recognized by the authorities."

"Oh." Gavroche finally got up from the corner he had been sitting in playing on Sam's phone. He handed the now dead phone back to Sam frowning. He then asked something in French that Sam couldn't understand.

"He want's to know why the device stopped working."

"Uh, the energy that kept it going ran out." Sam said tucking the phone into his coat pocket. Enjolras translated for Gavroche who nodded.

Eponine finished cutting Enjolras's hair.

"There. All done." She handed Enjolras a shard of a broken mirror. Enjolras sighed and ran a hand through his now shortened locks.

"Well now they won't recognize me. Hopefully." Eponine smiled.

"I think you look good." She said kindly. Then Eponine turned to Sam. "I've also been thinking about ways for you to get back home. You need to let your brother know where you are." Enjolras translated what Eponine had said for Sam.

"How?" Sam asked.

"Écrire une letter."

"That's genius." Sam said. Thinking of the Back to the Future movies. "It could work. I could write a letter to Dean, tell him where I am then he could send Cas to come and get me!"

"Are you sure something like that could work? The letter would be sitting in a post office for more than a century." Enjolras said.

"It's the best shot I've got." Sam said stoically. Eponine brought over a piece of paper and a pen for Sam to use. He quickly wrote out a letter to Dean telling him what had happened and where he had ended up. When it was finished Eponine gave Sam an envelope he tucked the letter into his jacket pocket.

"I need to get this delivered."

"We better go now. The nearest postage drop is across the river." Enjolras said walking towards the door of the church. Sam, Eponine, and Gavroche followed behind him quickly.

2011.

Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

Bobby Singer had just barely sat down to dinner after once again getting off the phone with Garth. How the idiot was still alive he would never know. Just as he was about to dig into the lasagna Jody Mills had brought over earlier that week there was a knock on the front door. Sighing Bobby threw down his fork and got up and walked over to the front door. He was greeted by the sight of a young man in a suit.

"Are you Bobby Singer?" He asked.

"Ya, who wants to know." The man's eyes widened considerably.

"Holy crap! I can't believe you're actually here." The man began digging through a satchel he carried. Finally he pulled out a faded envelope and handed it to Bobby.

"This has been at our office in Boston since 1832. We never actually thought that anyone would be here."

Once the courier had left, Bobby tore open the envelope carefully and removed the letter.

"What the hell?" The letter was from Sam. It stated that he had ended up in Paris June 1832. Well at least he now knew where the boy was. He quickly walked into the kitchen and picked up one of the many phones plugged into the wall and dialed Dean's number. Hopefully he would answer. Much to his chagrin there was no answer. Bobby left Dean a quick message then hung up. Hopefully Dean would get the message and relay the information to the Doctor. Bobby hung up the phone and went back to his dinner.

On the TARDIS

Dean hung onto the hand rail that surrounded the console of the TARDIS for dear life. The Doctor had said that they were going to move the TARDIS out of Baker Street and to somewhere a little less conspicuous. He had no idea that that meant flying. Clara laughed at the expression on Dean's face, soon the TARDIS landed with a thunk. Dean slowly let go of the handrail.

"It's not always like that is it?" The Doctor grinned, Clara walked over and pat Dean on the shoulder.

"You get use to it."

"I doubt that, just get me off of this thing." Dean said stalking towards the door. He threw open the door and quickly exited the TARDIS. He looked around, the TARDIS had landed on a little side street.

"Where are we?"

"Edinburgh Scotland!" The Doctor said jumping out of the TARDIS followed closely by Clara.

"Good, cause I need a drink." Dean said walking away down the street. Clara looked over at the Doctor and shrugged before following after the American.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if everything seems to be going slowly it will start to get more interesting in the next chapter I promise. **


	5. Chapter 5

**None of the Fandoms in this story or mentioned belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 5

1832

Sam, Eponine, Gavroche, and Enjolras walked through the Parisian twilight. The group had made it to the mail drop right before the last mail coach left for the night. Now the three revolutionaries were showing Sam Paris. Eponine had said there was nothing more beautiful than Paris at night. Sam had to agree with her there. The city took on an aura, one that was dark and mysterious yet still, quite beautiful. As Eponine and Gavroche had spent most of their lives on the streets they took lead in showing Sam the city. Eponine walked ahead with Enjolras, every once and awhile she stopped to point something out to Sam. Enjolras would translate what Eponine had said to English so Sam would understand. Gavroche walked next to Sam holding the giant man's hand. Gavroche had taken quite a liking to the hunter. Several times Sam thought that he had seen something move in the corner of his eye but when ever he turned to look there was nothing there. Soon Eponine came to a stop in front of a cemetery gate.

"This is the oldest cemetery in Paris." Enjolras said. "My parents would tell me stories about the dead rising from the grave to seek out revenge against those who wronged them in life." Enjolras smirked. "When we were young my friends and I would sneak into the cemetery to search out the spirits."

"Did you ever see any?" Sam asked.

"No. It was just a story used to scare me."

"You sure about that?"

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Sam laughed internally. If only these people knew what was really out there. Eponine said something quickly and walked towards the cemetery gate.

"Eponine thinks we should cut through the cemetery." Enjolras said. Sam looked at the gate hesitantly then followed Eponine through it. None of the group noticed a strange statue standing at the end of the street, an angel pointing directly at Sam.

The cemetery was silent, dead silent. Sam looked around cautiously following Enjolras. He felt Gavroche's hand tighten in his. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to cut through a cemetery. Sam really did not want to run into any vengeful spirits. Next to him Gavroche stiffened slightly, the hairs on the back of his neck rising. They were being followed.

"I think there's someone following us." Gavroche said, glancing behind. Eponine stopped and looked around.

"Gavroche there is nothing there. You're letting your imagination get to you." The group kept walking through the cemetery, but the feeling stuck with Gavroche. They were being followed. Gavroche stopped and looked around again. Sam frowned at the young boy.

"Tu vas bien?" Gavroche looked up at Sam and nodded then he looked back down the path and jumped. Standing in the middle of the path they had just taken was a statue that had not been there moments ago. Sam followed the boy's gaze and froze. It was the same statue that he had seen in the house. The angel stood with wings folded and hands covering it's face. Sam slowly started back away from the statue, pulling Gavroche with him. He turned to look for Enjolras and Eponine, but the two of them had gone up ahead. Gavroche kept staring at the statue, then he blinked. The statue was closer now, arms outstretched towards the pair, it's face was calm staring strait at them. "Enjolras, Eponine!" There was a grinding noise to the right of the pair. It was another angel. "There's more than one of them!" Gavroche looked at the statues fearfully. "Courir." With that the two of them took off running down the cemetery path. Within moments the pair had caught up with Enjolras and Eponine, both of them oblivious to what was transpiring behind them. "We need to get out of here!" Sam said urgently. He kept glancing down the path looking for the stone angels. "What why?" "Just trust me we need to get out of here." From behind the group there came a distinct grinding. The angels were back. "Those weren't there a moment ago." "Ya, like I said, run." With that the four of them took off running down the path. 2011 Dean sat staring at the beer in his hand, he had found a pub just down the street from the TARDIS. He really needed a beer after the day he had been having. Someone took a seat next to him. "You alright?" Clara asked. Dean smirked and took a sip from the beer. "No. Haven't been alright in a long time." "I would imagine that. The Doctor told me what you and your brother do. I can't imagine what that kind of life does to a person." "You really don't want to know. Before today I didn't even believe in aliens, now I'm relying on one to find my baby brother. You know the last time I thought I was dealing with aliens it turned out to be fairies." "Fairies? You're joking." "You wish," Dean grinned at Clara. "So where is the Doctor anyway?" "Pub's not really his kind of place." Clara paused. "You know we will find your brother." Dean was about to respond when his phone started to ring, it was Bobby. "Bobby what is it?" Clara watched Dean intently during his discussion with Bobby. She saw his shoulders relax a little. Maybe it was good news. Soon Dean ended the call and turned to Clara. "I know where Sam is." "Then lets go find the Doctor." Dean paid for his beer then followed Clara out of the pub. "How do you know where he is?" Clara asked. "You know in back to the future, where Doc gets stuck in the past he sends Marty a note telling him where he is." "So that's what your brother did?" "Guess so. Some guy arrived at Bobby's house with a letter. Said that their company had it since the mid nineteenth century." Dean and Clara soon got back to the TARDIS. They found the Doctor inside reading some brick of a book. "We know where Dean's brother is!" Clara said breathlessly. The Doctor snapped the book closed and tossed it aside before jumping up to the console. "Where?" "June 20th 1832. Paris, France." "And you are sure that it's accurate?" "Dude, Bobby got a letter from Sam saying that's where he was." "Ah, Back to the Future. Loved those movies, completely inaccurate though." The Doctor started moving around the console pressing buttons and rambling on about the Back to the Future Trilogy. Dean grabbed the hand rail and smiled over at Clara. They were getting his brother back.

* * *

**New update for you all in celebration of ComicCon. I was stuck home, although I did watch a lot of live feed from the ** **event. Hope you all liked the chapter next one coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**So as usual none of the fandoms in this are mine. They all belong to their respective writers and what not.**

* * *

Chapter 6 1832 Sam, Gavroche, Eponine, and Enjolras ran through the streets of Paris as fast as they could. Eponine led the group down another street and stopped short. There was another angel standing in the middle of the street.

"Other way!" Sam said. Enjolras grabbed Eponine's hand and slowly led her away from the angel. Eponine continued to stare at the angel. Once it was out of sight they started running down the street again. Gavroche glanced behind, now the three angels were following them at a distance. Soon the group entered the large square in front of Notre Dame Cathedral.

"Get to the Cathedral!" The group dashed up the steps and into the cathedral. It was deserted inside. Enjolras grabbed a candle holder and jammed it into the door handle.

"Will that keep them out?" Enjolras asked.

"I've got no idea." Sam said. Eponine pulled Gavroche to her.

"What are those things?" Enjolras asked walking over to Eponine and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's what sent me back in time. I think, there were one of those things in the house my brother and I were in when I got sent back in time." Just then candles around the room started to flicker. Yet there was no wind. Then a great bang sounded through the church. The angels were trying to break down the door. Sam jumped back.

"Get away from the doors." The group moved to the middle of the cathedral. With a mighty crash the doors burst open, but there was nothing outside. More candles started flickering in and out of existence. Then they were there. Three stone angels arms outstretched, faces contorted into hideous expressions. Every time the candles flickered out they moved closer.

"Ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer quand nous nous penchons sur les." Eponine whispered fearfully. Then the candles went out completely. But luck was on the group's side, the clouds that had been covering the sky for most of the night broke letting moonlight shine through the cathedral windows basking everything in a pale glow. The angels froze in place.

"We must keep looking at them." Enjolras said.

"For how long though?" Sam asked. Suddenly there was a figure standing in the door way of the cathedral. It was a man, Enjolras yelled at him to get out of there in French but the figure just laughed and entered the church. The man had curly brown hair, washed out blue eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. He was dressed in simple brown pants with a shirt and waist coat.

"It seems you've gotten yourself in a tight spot." The man said in English.

"Grantaire what are you doing here?" Enjolras spat in French.

"Seeing what trouble my dear friends have gotten into this time." The man, Grantaire replied sarcastically walking around the angels. He stopped in front of them and folded his arms glancing around at the statues.

"Grantaire you must get out of here those things are dangerous!" Eponine said fearfully.

"Oh, I'm quite aware of what they are my dear Ponine." He looked back at the four of them. "You may want to cover your eyes for this part. Unless you want them to be burned right out of your skull. You too Sam Winchester." Then Grantaire began to glow, an outline of great wings shone from his back. Sam swore and covered his eyes along with the others. A bright light shone through Notre Dame, brighter than the sun. Then just as quickly as it had come, it was gone.

"Alright, safe to open your eyes now." Sam looked around the cathedral. The angels were gone, all that was left were small piles of dust where they had been standing. Sam looked over at Grantaire.

"Who are you?" He asked. Grantaire smirked, I believe that you've already met me Sam Winchester, if things went according to plan. But for those who don't know." He turned to Eponine, Gavroche, and Enjolras. All of whom were standing dumbstruck staring at their friend.

"I am the archangel Gabriel."

"That's impossible." Eponine whispered. Grantaire laughed.

"Dear Ponine, nothing is impossible, just ask Sam here." Gabriel turned to Sam, "This is my first time meeting him. But it is not his first time meeting me."

"Ya," Sam said staring at the angel. In his time Gabriel was dead, he had been killed by Lucifer. "Didn't recognize you. When we meet you're in a different vessel."

"Yes. I've been meaning to look for a new one. I've been wearing Athelstan here since the Vikings invaded Britain."

"So you really are an angel." Eponine said staring at him. Apparently she was able to understand what he was saying.

"Yes. I'm also the reason why you all survived the damned barricade." Gabriel looked pointedly over at Enjolras. "You're welcome by the way." He said casually. Enjolras's jaw clenched. Obviously the two of them hadn't gotten along very well. At least well enough for Gabriel not to try any of his Trickster juice on the Rebel Leader.

"Well, must be off. Good to see you all one last time."

"Wait! What were those things?" Eponine asked.

"Weeping Angels. Nasty buggers, father always regretted creating them. Now I really must be off."

"Can you at least send me back to my time?" Sam asked. Gabriel smirked.

"And have your brother come all the way for nothing?" Then there was a whoosh and Gabriel was gone. The group stood silently going over what had just transpired in their heads, no one really knew what to make of it. Slowly a wind picked up inside the church.

"Now what?" Eponine yelled as the wind got stronger. Then a wheezing sound filled the room as well.

"Look!" Gavroche pointed to the front of the church where a shape was starting to take form. The group watched as a blue box appeared in front of them.

"What the hell?" Sam said. Then the door popped open and out stepped the last person Sam expected to see, Dean.

* * *

**Ok first off explaining Gabriel. He is not in the vessel from the show Supernatural because I figured that he's been on ** **earth for so long that he's changed vessels multiple times to avoid detection by his fellow angels. Hope you liked the ** **chapter. Also if you think that this is just going to end with Sam going back to the 21st century then sorry to tell you ** **this but it's not going to end there.** **Translations:** **Ils ne peuvent pas se déplacer quand nous nous penchons sur les, ** **They can't move when we are looking at them**


End file.
